fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Heartfilia
|kanji=アンナ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji=Anna Hātofiria |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Brown |hair=Blonde |blood type= |affiliation=Heartfilia Clan |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage School Teacher |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Layla Heartfilia (Descendant; Deceased) Lucy Heartfilia (Descendant) |counterpart= |magic=Spatial Magic (Celestial Spirit Magic) |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 464 (mentioned) Chapter 465 (flashback) Chapter 528 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 278 |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Anna Heartfilia (アンナ・ハートフィリア Anna Hātofiria) is a Mage who is responsible for opening the Eclipse Gate four hundred years ago. She was the teacher of the five Dragon Slayers that were sent to the future in order to eradicate Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 464, Page 19 She is a member of the Heartfilia Clan, and is considered by Aquarius to be an amazing Celestial Spirit Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 468, Page 10 Appearance 400 years ago, Anna was a young woman with a shapely hourglass figure. She tied her lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. Anna was dressed in elegant red and white robes with a high-collared cloak. She wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress. Overall, she greatly resembles her descendants, Layla and Lucy Heartfilia, who inherited her general figure many generations later. Personality Zeref described Anna as a kindhearted person, who was especially gifted at taking care of others, being that she was the caretaker of the Dragon Slayers, teaching them how to read and write. When knitting a scarf for Natsu Dragneel, Anna is seen smiling cheerfully implying that she enjoys doing favors for other people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 512, Pages 15-16 History Anna is a Celestial Spirit Mage responsible for opening the Eclipse Gate four hundred years prior to X777, as a part of a plan that was devised by the pacifist Dragons and Anna's clan to defeat Acnologia: send the Dragon Slayers with their foster parents sealed inside them to a period of time that was rich in Ethernano so that their souls, which were maimed by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, could properly heal. This coincided with Zeref's initial plan to have Natsu become powerful enough to destroy him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 12-13 However, because Anna opened the Eclipse Gate in the past, someone from the Heartfilia family would need to tend to its opening at the specified date of exit. With every successive generation of Celestial Spirit Mage after Anna, the family waited for the time that the Dragon Slayers were to purportedly arrive through the Gate until Layla Heartfilia's time arrived, during which she successfully completed the four hundred year plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 468, Pages 9-13 During these four hundred years past, Anna also knitted Natsu a scarf that was made of Igneel's fallen scales. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Anna practiced a type of Spatial Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic; by using Celestial Spirit Gate Keys she could summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World. Utilizing this Magic, she was also able to open the Eclipse Gate four hundred years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Page 13 She was regarded by Aquarius to be an amazing Celestial Spirit Mage. Equipment Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. (former)Fairy Tail Manga: 468, Page 10 Battles & Events *The 400 Year Plan References Category:Characters Category:Female